


First Dates Can Be a Bit Tricky Even When You Are Not Sick

by Aainiouu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Rated T for few bits of naughty language, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/pseuds/Aainiouu
Summary: The day when Bellamy wakes up feeling queasy might not be the most important in Bellamy’s life, but he had hoped the day before that he might look back in the future and see it as one. He woke up in the morning and thought that the weird prickly sensation in the back of his throat would have just been a minor inconvenience, but when he gets home from work it becomes evident that it is not so, and then he collapses on his couch.And on a day he is supposed to take Clarke Griffin on a first date.





	First Dates Can Be a Bit Tricky Even When You Are Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some fluff to fight away my allergies, so...
> 
> Hope you like it :)

The day when Bellamy wakes up feeling queasy might not be the most important in Bellamy’s life, but he had hoped the day before that he might look back in the future and see it as one. He woke up in the morning and thought that the weird prickly sensation in the back of his throat would have just been a minor inconvenience, but when he gets home from work it becomes evident that it is not so, and then he collapses on his couch.

And on a day he is supposed to take Clarke Griffin on a first date. 

He wakes up a quarter past six. It takes him a few moments to realize what is happening, but when he does, he promptly falls off the couch in his effort to get up. Because fuck. He is supposed meet Clarke in the restaurant at seven, and he hasn’t even showered yet. 

When he finally gets up from a tangle of pillows and blankets, a sudden wave of dizziness overtakes him and he crashes his knee on his coffee table and sits back down. When he feels good enough to concentrate on anything else than his swirling head, he begins to catalogue other things that feel wrong in his body. Firstly, he is absolutely freezing. Secondly his throat feels awful and he can barely swallow air. Thirdly, every single joint and muscle in his body are aching something awful. He is very clearly, very sick, but he is not going to let it stop him. Clarke is waiting for him and there is little he isn’t prepared to endure for her.

They had a rocky relationship at a start. They met through mutual friends and his awkward attempts to hit on her, had not translated to her properly and Clarke had thought that he was insulting her. This feud had gone on for few months, but then they became friends and then for Bellamy’s astonishment Clarke had asked him out. She had been blushing, but there had been a defiant look in her eyes, daring him to say yes. He had, of course, being a little more than in love with her. Clarke had nodded and asked him a time and a place, and after he had stuttered out his agreement, Clarke had walked away. Leaving him there with the stupidest smile on his face and a heart breaking out from his ribcage.

After this Bellamy had of course realized that Clarke probably didn’t know how enthusiastic he was to accept the invitation to this date and he had planned to show Clarke just how much he wants to date her, marry her and have her babies on their date. He really doesn’t have any chill about this, which brings him back to his current predicament. If he cancels now, Clarke is never going to go date with him ever again.

The thought propels him to motion. He strips his clothes off, showers quickly and comes back to the couch with his clothes. He can’t clothe himself standing up, or he’s going to end up in ER so he sits down again. He puts his best t-shirt on, but when he is trying to put on socks he realizes that he has already sweated through the said T-shirt. He puts his head in his hands and groans. Stubborn tears rise to his eyes and he wipes them away before grabbing his phone and calls Clarke. He really hopes that this is not going to fuck everything up. 

_“Bellamy? What’s up?”_

Clarke’s voice sounds breathless and happy and Bellamy feels like a dick, because he knows that that is going to change.

“Clarke… I…” his voice sounds awful so he stops for a moment to clear his throat, but Clarke is quicker.

_“Oh, you are cancelling, aren’t you? Bellamy… You didn’t have to say yes if you didn’t want to go on a date with me. I know I didn’t give you much of a choice, but I… I’m a big girl. I can handle rejection.”_

“Clarke,” he says, panicked and his voice comes out as a croak more than anything. “I do want to go on a date with you, I do. I just… I’m really sick. I thought I could push through it, but I… I don’t think I’m able to get downstairs alive at this point. I’m really sorry.”

Bellamy holds his breath while he listens the silence on the other end of the line for a moment. 

_“Oh, okay. You need anything? I am a doctor, you know, the M.D kind. You want me to come over?”_

Bellamy looks around his apartment and it is frankly a disgusting mess and he really doesn’t want Clarke to come over. Well, he wants her to, but he is not really sure it is a best representation of him; he is sweaty and disgusting and the apartment is messy and disgusting. He is normally a very tidy person, but because of the stressful week he has had in the work and his illness, his apartment has seen better days for sure. 

“No, I’m--,” he starts, but a hacking cough escapes his lips interrupting him. “I’m fine. Let’s just reschedule once I’m less of a mess. I just… please give me another chance. I’m being betrayed by my body and I hate it because of that.”

_“Okay, well don't hate your body too much. I hope you’ll feel better soon and just... Call me when you want to reschedule, okay? I have to go now anyway, so...bye then.”_

“Bye…” 

Bellamy is little bewildered because of the abrupt ending of the call, but ultimately relieved. He is not sure whether Clarke was really upset with him or not, because his head is not working properly just now, but he doesn’t have any energy to think about it more closely. If there is a need for to grovel and beg Clarke into giving him another chance, he can do it later. Now he just wants to pass out, so he lies back on his couch and does just that. 

\---

Next time Bellamy wakes up he doesn’t realize at first what has woken him up. He lights up his phone he is still clutching and is surprised to find that he has a text from Raven.

_“If you fuck this up Blake, I swear I’m going to castrate you.”_ it says, making him even more confused. Fuck what up? He is debating whether to ask Raven what is going on when he hears a knock on his door and a voice.

“Bellamy? You better not be dead there!” 

Fuck. It’s Clarke. He looks around him and gathers a few articles of clothing he has on the floor and kicks them under his sofa. He tries to tame his hair, but deems it an impossible task so he just goes to the door and opens it and finds that it is indeed Clarke, watching him a slight frown on her face. 

She looks magnificent. She had definitely been prepping for their date and that makes Bellamy feel even shittier than he already does. But she looks at him, with no obvious disgust so that is a win for him in his current state. 

“You look very sick, Bellamy. How on earth you thought that you would manage this by yourself? I brought soup.”

Then Clarke barrels inside leaving him flabbergasted on the doorway. 

“Clarke! You are going to get sick!” he shouts, or sort of shouts, after her, but when he follows he sees Clarke putting her stuff on his table and just waving his concerns away. 

“I’m a doctor, Bellamy. I have all the shots and even if they didn’t work, if I am destined to get this strain of the flu, I’m going to get it. You’re not the first sick person I’ve seen today. Go lie down and I’ll bring you soup and some medicine.” 

Bellamy thinks of arguing for a moment but he is, quite frankly, too tired to do so and he likes soup so he staggers back to the sofa and lies down. He takes his blanket and drapes it over him.

“How did you know where I lived?” he asks Clarke when she follows him to the room. They have never hung out in his apartment, because he just moved in, it is a bit further away from everyone else, and Clarke’s apartment is nicer anyway. 

“I asked Raven.” she says simply and sits down on his coffee table and offers him a Styrofoam bowl of soup. He nods, Raven fixed his TV a week ago, so it makes sense to ask her and now he knows where the text came from. He accepts the soup, the glass of water and the pills Clarke offers him. He hates swallowing pills, but manages to do so before drinking almost the whole glass of water before tasting the soup. It’s heavenly. 

“God, Clarke. This soup is really good.” 

Clarke smiles at him and gets up.

“Eat it all and try to get some sleep. I’ll tidy up a bit.”

“No, Clarke, don’t do that. I swear I’m not usually this messy. Just sit down and let’s watch something on Netflix. I hate that I ruined your evening.” 

Clarke looks at him and he tries to channel all his feelings in his gaze. 

“You’re going to feel drowsy in a moment. So don’t put on anything you don’t mind missing.” she says but motions for Bellamy to sit up. He does and Clarke sits down and tugs his head on her lap. Bellamy is sure that if he was not already flushed because of the fever, he certainly would be now. Clarke begins to card her fingers through his hair and it feels sinfully good. He grabs the remote and tells Clarke to choose something, because Clarke was right, he is feeling a little drowsy.

Before he falls asleep though, he hears and feels Clarke laughing about something happening on the TV and a warm feeling spreads from his chest all the way to his toes and fingertips. He buries his face on Clarke’s legs and thinks how, even though tonight was supposed to be only their first date, he really wishes that Clarke would move in with him, or him with her, already. 

Clarke’s fingers still in his hair, but then they continue scratching his scalp and with that thought Bellamy falls into deep sleep. 

\---

This time Bellamy sleeps right through the night and when he wakes up, he is feeling much better. His apartment is clad with the soft morning light, but Clarke is not there anymore. He gets up and drags himself to the kitchen, needing a drink of water but stops when he spots a canister of soup, some pills and a note beside his sink.

He hurries towards it and takes the note with shaking hands. 

_“Bellamy,_

_I called the dean and said that you are too sick to come to work today. I left you a doctor’s note and everything. Eat the soup, drink water, and take the pills. I know you think that you are feeling better, but it is really important that you stay home today. I would have stayed, but apparently you’re not the only sick person in the town and I need to work. I know you said that I shouldn’t clean, but I did do a load of laundry for you. Don’t be mad._

_Also,_

_~~I don’t know if you remember~~ _

_~~I actually thought that you were just letting me down gently last night~~_

_I know were delirious last night so you didn’t really mean it, but I think we need to have a couple of more dates before we can start to talk about moving in together. But I like you Bellamy Blake. I like you a whole lot. Like romantically like you. So if everything goes well and you ask me again after a good few months, we can talk about it :)_

_Clarke”_

Bellamy starts smiling, he can’t really help it. He knows that he should feel mortified for his big mouth, but he can’t really see past anything, but the phase “I like you Bellamy Blake” right now. 

His phone pings because of an incoming message and he picks it up. It’s Clarke, asking him how he is feeling and under it he can still see the message from Raven telling him to not fuck this up. He opens his phone, sends Clarke a quick message thanking her for everything, asking for a new date for next Friday.

Then he opens the message from Raven and sending her an answer, saying that he is most certainly not planning to fuck it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr! @aainiouu


End file.
